Regulation of microtubule organizing centers (MTOCs) contributes to the reorganization of the microtubule cytoskeleton during the cell cycle and in development. Fission yeast Schizosaccharomyces pombe cells use three types of MTOCs for building different microtubule structures through the cell cycle. During interphase, microtubule bundles are organized by multiple interphase microtubule organizing centers (iMTOCs) on the nuclear envelope. iMTOCs are required for nuclear positioning and may contain proteins involved in microtubule nucleation, bundling and attachment to the nuclear envelope. Establishment of iMTOCs occurs during cytokinesis, concurrent with the disassembly of the equatorial MTOC (eMTOC) located at the cell division site. Here, we will determine mechanisms that orchestrate the breakdown of the eMTOC and the formation of iMTOCs. Our specific aims are: 1) to determine the roles of a J-domain protein rsp1p and an MTOC protein coi1p in regulation of Emtoc disassembly. 2) To determine the function of motile particles (satellites) containing MTOC components. We will test a model that satellites transport MTOC components from the disassemblying eMTOC to the nuclear envelope, where they contribute to iMTOC formation. 3) To identify nuclear envelope proteins that attaches iMTOCs and interphase MT bundles to the outer nuclear envelope for nuclear positioning. This work will provide insights into the regulation of microtubules of many cell types such as epithelial and muscle cells. As centrosomal defects are prevalent in cancer, MTOC regulation is now an important area in cancer research.